Museum piece
Museum piece é uma missão dada a Niko Bellic por Ray Boccino em Grand Theft Auto IV . Nesta missão, Ray quer Niko para vender a carga de diamantes eles obtidos na anterior missão a um comprador a um acordo em um museu. Johnny Klebitz vai estar lá , bem como com Niko para fornecer suporte e tomar o seu corte de US $ 1 milhão de volta para The Lost Brotherhood . No entanto, o negócio corre terrivelmente mal em cima de uma interrupção. Descrição Ray encontra Niko no Drusilla e conversam na cozinha depois que Ray desliga o telefone. Ray grita com Niko por não o chamar mais cedo, já que ele precisa dele para vender os diamantes. Niko diz Ray que ele só vai fazê-lo se ele promete encontrar Florian Cravic por ele, para que Ray relutantemente concorda. Ele, então, envia Niko para o Libertonian museu em Midtown Algonquin para se encontrar com Johnny Klebitz , membro do The Lost Brotherhood que já havia participado de um outro negócio com Niko, para que eles possam vender os diamantes para os multidão de judeus representantes, Isaac Roth e Mori verde . Durante o negócio, Luis Fernando Lopez , um cara que é um amigo de Tony Prince , embosca o comércio e mata Mori. Isaac leva os diamantes enquanto Johnny pega o dinheiro, Luis tenta pegar de volta os diamantes de Isaac, e Niko é forçado a disparar seu caminho através dos capangas de Isaac para sair do museu com as mãos vazias. Depois de sair, matando os homens de Isaac que estavam deitados fora e escapando perseguidores da polícia, Niko chama Ray e informa-o do que aconteceu no museu. Um Raio furioso diz a Niko para encontrá-lo mais tarde para que eles possam lidar com Johnny. Objetivos da missão Para completar a missão o jogador deve: Conheça Johnny na entrada lateral para o Libertonian saia do Libertonian matar a gangue de Isaac inimigos Multidão judaica Família Ancelotti Passo a passo Um SMG seria útil nesta situação, uma vez que pode rapidamente neutralizar alguns dos tontos. Assim, é revelado que Niko usa um durante a missão de ambos ponto de vista do Johnny e Luis. Uma boa estratégia é usar a habilidade especial de Dwayne e obter 2 de seus capangas para apoiá-lo. Além disso, se você está planejando dirigir para o museu, também é uma boa idéia para deixar a porta do carro aberto e deixar o motor em funcionamento. Após a cena inicial, de cabeça para o museu Libertonian em Middle Park , Algonquin . Conheça Johnny Klebitz na entrada lateral à Libertonian. Reúnem-se o comprador, Isaac Roth com seus homens dentro. A cena mostra o negócio de diamantes emboscado por Luis Fernando Lopez . Johnny pega o dinheiro e foge, e Luis rouba os diamantes de Isaac, enquanto Niko tem que disparar o seu caminho para fora do museu. Permanecer na tampa e retire qualquer Mafia ou multidão de judeus membros. Avançar para baixo da pista e recuperar a tampa quando Niko começa a perder a saúde (ou armadura ). Devolva o fogo a todos que estão à vista. Uma vez que o jogador está no final da pista, vire à esquerda e à esquerda novamente para descer as escadas. Atire os inimigos subindo as escadas e chegar na cobertura perto do fundo das escadas. Certifique-se para obter a armadura de captação uma vez Niko chega ao fundo das escadas. É difícil de perder, mas vá para a esquerda na parte inferior das escadas e encontrar a armadura em uma cabine pequena e baixa. Matar o resto da máfia e judia mafiosos (tomar o seu tempo) e sair da porta (Sul da entrada norte). Siga o caminho até sair do museu. Elimine qualquer pessoa no caminho. Uma vez Niko fica fora, derrubar os motoristas dos carros estacionados fora e perder o seu nível desejado. A Tripulação de Isaac vai dar perseguição em seus carros, tentando matá-lo, uma vez que você os perdeu, Niko chamará Ray e explicará o que aconteceu. (A realização / troféu Impossible Trinity é adquirida na conclusão) mortes Mori green - Morto por Luis, a fim de recuperar os diamantes. Tripulação de Isaac - Morto por Niko para escapar curiosidades * Esta missão é visto novamente como o collectors item em The Lost and Damned , desta vez do ponto de vista de Johnny e novamente como Not So Fast em The Ballad of Gay Tony , desta vez do ponto de vista Luis. * Johnny é visto correndo para fora do museu sem armas. * Johnny Klebitz pode ser morto por Niko depois que ele chegue à saída Norte, embora ela não afeta a história. A missão só falhará se Johnny for morto antes que ele atinja a saída. * Não há escada onde Isaac se esconda; No TBoGT, Luis escapa para o telhado subindo uma escada. * A Desert Eagle é introduzido pela primeira vez , sem fazer Codigo (a menos que você matou Playboy X em The Holland Play, que pode ou não ter sido jogado antes, ou se você adquiriu um de um captador arma em toda a cidade), muitos Mobsters judeus aparentemente Segure-os Isso ocorre porque a Desert Eagle é uma arma israelense. * Se o jogador volta para onde o negócio teve lugar (durante a missão), eles podem encontrar Isaac Roth escondendo atrás de algumas caixas falando mal do Ray Boccino, embora em Not So Fast , Luis Lopez bate Isaac e tira os diamantes da sua mão. * Se Isaac for morto, a missão falhará (o texto exibido dirá "Isaac está morto."). * Antes de descer para o piso inferior, o jogador pode atirar nos ossos de dinossauro pendurados, se feito corretamente, os ossos cairão sobre mafiosos desavisados abaixo. * Após a conclusão bem-sucedida desta missão, o Achievement Xbox 360 / PS3 Trophy Impossible Trinity é desbloqueado. Em The Ballad of Gay Tony, completar a missão irá desbloquear a realização Diamonds Forever. ** A realização Impossible Trinity refere-se aos três protagonistas da Era GTA IV se unindo em um lugar ao mesmo tempo. * Durante esta missão e Collector's Item, Luis não é visto durante a jogabilidade. Ele não seria visto de qualquer maneira enquanto arrebata os diamantes e escapa para cima, antes de Niko e Johnny estarem fora. * Fora da entrada Norte, um Hellfury pode ser visto, como veículo de fuga de Johnny. Isso ocorre porque o Hexer não tinha sido incluída na versão final do GTA IV. * Se você é rápido o suficiente e seguir Johnny ate a sua saída, ele se torna um pedestre aleatório e anda ao redor em vez de escapar. É possível matar Johnny sem falhar a missão quando isso acontece. * Mesmo se você matar Johnny, Niko ainda vai mencioná-lo durante o telefonema com Ray após a missão é concluída. * Se você voltar para onde o negócio ocorreu, você verá três cadáveres, no entanto, em vez de Mori Green, haverá apenas um velho judeu gordo em seu lugar. Este modelo também pode ser visto como um pedestre aleatória em torno de Liberty City . * Depois de escapar do museu, o estado instruções para "Lose Isaac's Crew", embora se você matar os perseguidores e olhar para seus corpos, eles são realmente Ancelotti goons. * A maioria dos mafiosos são substituídos por policiais em The Ballad of Gay Tony, o que leva a um erro de continuidade. * Esta missão, I Luv LC , collectors item , e not so fast são as únicas missões onde todos os três protagonistas aparecem uma vez em toda a Era GTA IV. * Esta é a última vez que Niko e Johnny se cruzaram. * Esta é a segunda vez que Niko e Luis se cruzaram. * Antes de falar com Johnny ao andar ao seu redor, ele sempre olhará para você, exceto quando estiver atrás dele. * Se você caminhar até onde Luis Lopez escapa, a janela está aberta, e ele pode dizer algo sobre Mori. Ele não pode ser visto embora. * O policial que aparece logo após o tiroteio vai ser armado com uma espingarda de combate em vez de uma espingarda regular. Isso também acontece durante The Snow Storm.